


The most beautiful man in the world

by goldilocks31



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldilocks31/pseuds/goldilocks31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing more beautiful in Cas's eyes than Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The most beautiful man in the world

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first ever Destiel and I'm super nervous. I'm a fandom newbie and I just hope it does them justice. I wrote this as form of self therapy, nothing too majore but I just needed to write this. I really hope you like it.   
> Con-crit is Welcome!

“Ahhh, Cas”. He loved hearing those words. They were the most beautiful sound in creation, especially when Dean said them. “That feels so good, never stop.” Dean was beyond any coherent thought. Cas was sucking him and making little noises of pleasure at the back of his throat, those sounds alone were enough to drive Dean crazy with need.

 He had no idea how Cas got to be so good at oral sex but he sure as hell wasn’t about to ask. Cas had this way of licking him while he sucked, it was beyond anything Dean had ever experienced. Cas would lick his hard cock and play with his balls in such a gentle manner that Dean would be a hot mess in mere seconds. He felt himself about to explode when Cas released him with a wet pop and grabbed the lube from the nightstand.

“I want in Dean. May I?” Dean kissed his angel deep. “Yes please, now deep and hard” he breathed. Cas smiled and opened the tube, lubing his fingers up generously before putting it back. Dean opened a condom and put on Cas, resisting the urge to suck his angel until his jaw hurt. Cas claimed Dean’s mouth and kissed him deep, massaging his prostate with his slick and clever fingers. Dean moaned inside the angel’s mouth, grinding his cock against Cas and asking silently to be fucked already.

Cas could never refuse him anything, so he took away his fingers and positioned himself at Dean’s entrance. He entered him slowly, letting them both get used to the sensation and moved slow. Dean was sighing and moaning, murmuring incoherent syllables and breathing hard. Cas increased his pace, making Dean go slack with pleasure. It was his favorite thing to do to Dean. The angel rocked his hips forward and hit Dean’s prostate and Dean screamed. Cas sent aftershocks through their bodies and coming for Dean with this beautiful sigh.

He collapsed on top of Dean and pulled out of him gently, taking him in his arms. “That was amazing. I love you Cas” Dean breathed. Cas was all smiles. “I love you Dean.” Cas was older than time itself, he’d seen things that were beyond any form of human comprehension, but the most beautiful sight in all creation as far as he was concerned was Dean Winchester sleeping next to him. That one sight was more precious and beautiful to him than anything else his father ever created. Cas held his angel tight and drifted off to his zone, playing with Dean’s hair and smiling to himself.     


End file.
